In order to generate energy, hydrocarbon based fuels rely on an oxidation of the fuel that occurs during a combustion of the fuel. To do this, a typical combustion chamber creates a fuel-air mixture which constitutes an explosive charge. The fuel-air mixture is then ignited in a controlled manner to oxidize hydrocarbons in the fuel, and thereby generate energy. As a mixture, however, the fuel and air constituents of a fuel-air mixture are not (emphasis added) chemically combined in fixed proportions to each other. Stated differently, a mixture need not necessarily be homogeneous and, typically, it will not be homogeneous.
Unlike a mixture, which is typically not homogeneous, a chemical solution will necessarily be homogeneous. In particular, a liquid solution results when one substance, a solute, is dissolved in another substance, a solvent. By definition, when dissolved, the two substances (solvent-solute) form a homogeneous molecular structure. Thus, unlike when they are combined as a mixture, the substances within a solution are homogeneous and have fixed proportions relative to each other. The ability of a solvent to dissolve a solute, however, depends on the InterMolecular Forces (IMFs) that exist between the solute and the solvent.
An important aspect for the present invention is the fact that the IMFs of hydrocarbons in a fuel can be increased when treated with an additive, such as the fuel additive disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/230,894 for an invention entitled “Electromagnetically Modified Ethanol” which is assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, and which was filed concurrently with the present application and which is incorporated herein by reference.
Importantly, as envisioned for the present invention, the IMFs of hydrocarbons in a treated fuel can be increased to become effectively equal to the IMFs of paramagnetic oxygen molecules. Moreover, the dispersion forces of hydrocarbons in the treated fuel can also be effectively equalized with the dispersion forces of oxygen molecules. The consequence here is that a fuel/oxygen solution will be homogenized and better oxygenated than will a comparable volume of a commonly created fuel-air mixture.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to increase oxygen homogeneity in a fuel/oxygen solution, for an improved oxygenation of a treated fuel during combustion of the treated fuel. Another object of the present invention is to provide a treated fuel which is a more active solvent for oxygen from the air than would otherwise be possible with an untreated fuel. Still another object of the present invention is to improve the combustion efficiency of a hydrocarbon based fuel by treating the fuel, and atomizing the treated fuel into solution with oxygen from the air, to achieve better oxygenation in the treated fuel and thereby generate more energy per fuel volume during combustion of the fuel/oxygen solution. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a means and a methodology for employing a fuel/oxygen solution in a combustion chamber which is easy to use, is commercially viable, and is comparatively cost effective.